A structure is known in which a vehicle front end of a pipe member fixed to a vehicle rear end of an upper member running along an upper edge of a fender apron is fixed to a lower member in a state passing through a front side frame (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-171032). A structure is also known in which a coupling member is attached to a front end portion of apron reinforcement, and a face portion attached to a front end of the coupling member is fastened between a front side frame and a crash can (see, for example, JP-A No. 2005-231435).